Once Upon An NCIS
by anny385
Summary: Some of the NCIS Agents in fairytales.
1. Tony and The Beanstalk

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: I thought I'd put the NCIS characters into fairytales Disney and non-Disney ones. I haven't seen, or read these stories in a long time, so many of these may be wrong.

Once Upon An NCIS

Jack and the Beanstalk

Tony DiNozzo took the cow into town intending to sell it for money. His mother had told him to sell the cow because they needed money to put food on the table. He had told his mom that he would take the animal to town and get the money.

When he got halfway into town he saw a woman by the side of the road and wondered what she was doing there. He smiled at her as he got near her.

"Hello." The woman said to the boy as he neared.

"Hello." Tony replied.

"Are you going to sell the cow? I'll give you five magic beans if you are interested."

"Really?" Asked Tony excitedly. He wondered what he could do with magic beans.

"Yes." She replied as she opened her palm and showed the boy the beans.

"My Mom said to only sell the cow for money not beans."

"These are magic beans."

He thought for a few minutes and then smiled. "I'll take them." He took the beans and put them in his pants pocket. He quickly went home because he couldn't wait to show his Mom what he had gotten for the cow.

He ran inside the house and found his Mom in the kitchen. "Look Mom. Look what I got for the cow." He had already taken the beans out of his pocket and showed his Mom the beans.

"What are those?"

"Magic beans. I got them for the cow."

"I told you to get money not magic beans. We can't buy food with beans." She took the beans out of his hand and threw them out the window. "Now go to you bedroom. We will have to go hungry because you had to had to get beans instead of money."

Tony made his way towards his bedroom and closed the door. He was sorry that he had gotten the beans instead of money. He wished he could do something, but he knew that he couldn't. It was his Mom's last cow and the only animal they had to sell.

As he got ready for bed he wished that he had more money to give to his Mom, so they could have more food.

The next day he quickly got up and changed and then made his way to the kitchen. His eyes wandered to the kitchen window and stared at the sight outside. He quickly went out the door and looked up at the beanstalk.

He quickly started to climb the beanstalk. He wasn't afraid to climb the beanstalk because he had climbed his favorite tree before. The clouds were around him and he could see a huge house a few feet away. He put his foot down on the cloud and found that it was solid, so he stepped away from the beanstalk. He quickly made his way towards the house and knocked on the door. The door opened by itself and he looked inside before stepping inside. He looked around as he walked inside the house. He wondered who lived in this house because the ceilings were really high. He jumped as he heard footsteps come towards him. Not only could he hear them, but also he could feel them.

"Fi, Fi, Fo Fum, I smell the blood of a little boy." The giant said, as he got closer. Tony quickly hid and watched in awe as the giant went past him. He sighed in relief when he didn't see, fell, or hear him. He quickly got out of his hiding spot and went looking around some more.

He opened the door to one of the rooms and saw coins and jewels inside. His eyes got big and then quickly made his way back inside. He took off his backpack that he had put on before he climbed up the beanstalk and put coins the jewels inside. He then put the backpack back on his back and went towards the other doors. He hastily ducked into another hiding space as he saw the giant sitting at a table.

"Fi, Fi, Fo, Fum. I smell the blood of a little boy." The giant said again as he got up. He looked around made his way towards Tony's hiding space. He spied the boy and started to grab Tony, but Tony was fast and the giant was slow. He took off and ran towards the door and threw himself at the beanstalk quickly made his way down. The giant was behind him chasing him and he didn't want to get caught. He hoped that he could outrun the giant. Finally, he touched the ground and when he did he looked up and saw the giant about halfway down. He quickly got his father's ax that was sitting near the house. He started chopping the beanstalk. Finally the last swing of the ax cut the beanstalk in half and the last half of the beanstalk and the giant went tumbling to earth.

Tony knew that the giant was dead, but he didn't want to go near him. His Mother came out to see what was happening and stared at the giant and the beanstalk.

"What happened, Tony?"

"Look Mom. Look what I got." Tony said as he took his backpack off and opened it to reveal the jewels and coins.

His Mother smiled at her son and hugged him. They would never have to be hungry again and for that they were both glad.

The End


	2. Tony and Abby

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Once Upon An NCIS

Hansel and Gretel

Tony and Abby

Tony and Abby were listening to their father and step mom talk to each other in the living room. They could tell that their step mom did not like them because she was trying to have their dad lead them into the forest and leave them there. Tony took off and started to put pebbles into his pants pockets. If they were going to be abandoned in the forest he would have to use something to make a trail for them to get back. His sister Abby had followed him and saw what he was doing and so she grabbed some more pebbles and put them in her pants pockets. They were going to go today and they wanted to make sure they were finished doing this before their Dad and step mom found them.

They both straightened when they heard their Dad coming towards them. "Kids, we are going to go for a walk."

They both got their coats and started to walk with their Dad. Tony had told Abby that he would be the first one to drop the pebbles if he didn't have anymore than he would give Abby a sign to start dropping the rest.

Their father had stopped and told them to stay there and then turned to go back home. The two kids stood there and closed their eyes. They were glad that they had dropped pebbles because they had no idea where they were.

"I don't like our step mom."

"Neither do I, Abby." Replied Tony.

They waited a few hours and then finally made their way back towards their house. When they got back their step mom was so angry and had grabbed them both and shoved them into the room downstairs and locked them inside. There were no windows and no way to get out. That night they were given only bread and water for dinner and then locked back up.

The next day they were taken out and once again their father had led them away from the house. Tony had started to drop the crumbs of bread on the ground not knowing that birds were picking them up and eating them as fast as Tony was dropping them.

Their father had stopped and looked at his two children and then hugged them both. He then took off towards the house. Tony and Abby stood there and wondered why he was leaving them behind when they both knew that he loved them.

Tony looked around trying to find the last breadcrumb that he had dropped, but couldn't find anything.

"The bread crumbs are gone."

"The birds must have taken them."

Tony and Abby started walking around when they found a house that was made of gingerbread and candy. They quickly went up to the house and started eating it. They were so hungry that they didn't see a person walk up towards them.

"Come in children." The two children looked up saw the woman standing there.

When the children went inside and Tony was put into a cage. The woman had tied his hands behind his back and told Abby to clean the house. If she didn't do what she wanted her to do then she would eat her brother.

Abby quickly did what she was told and cleaned the house. The woman started to force feed Tony because she was still going to eat him and when she was done she closed the door to the cage. Later on the woman grabbed Tony's hand, but found a chicken bone that Abby had put into the cage. The woman turned and started to put the oven on and had opened it up. Abby had shoved the woman inside the oven and closed it and then quickly ran to her brother and untied his hands and both of them stepped out of the house to find their Mom and Dad waiting for them and they lived happily ever after.

The End


	3. Little Ziva

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Once Upon An NCIS

Little Mermaid

Little Ziva

Ziva David looked around at her older sisters and wondered what it was like to go above ground and be on dry land. She had asked one of her sisters and she had told her that she loved going above and walking around.

One day she went up and looked around and saw the most handsome man she had ever seen. The man had dark hair and was standing there on the ship looking out onto the water. She fell in love with him and wanted to go towards him, but she knew that it was forbidden. Suddenly there was a storm and the man fell over board. She looked around and quickly raced towards the fallen man. She grabbed him and made her way towards the land and dumped him. She was lucky that he didn't wake up and see her. She took one last look at him and dived underwater and made her way towards her grandmother. She loved her grandmother. She asked her grandma about humans and she had told her that merfolk lived much longer than humans did.

She thought about it again and then made a decision and swam away from home and made her way towards the sea witch. She had asked the sea witch to make her have legs because she wanted to meet the man she fell in love with. The witch said yes, but she would have to give her, her voice. She had a lovely singing voice and so she said yes and suddenly she had legs when she broke the surface of the sea.

She smiled as she made her way towards the land and started to walk, but it was tricky at first and then finally she got used to it. She made her way towards the town in the clearing and wandered around the town and she saw the man that she had fell in love with. His name was Tony and he was supposed to be marring a girl that he had never seen. She catches the man's attention and he sees her and grins then walks towards her.

"Hello, my name is Tony DiNozzo. What's your name?"

She points to her neck and try's to say that she can't talk, but she dances for him instead. He quickly fell in love with her and wanted to marry her. He tells his father that he doesn't want to marry the other girl, but wants to marry Ziva. He had only gotten her name because she had written her name on the ground.

His father had told him that he had to see the other girl to see what she looked like and he agreed. When he saw her he quickly fell in love. He had told Ziva that he was going to marry the other girl whose name was Grace. Ziva was heartbroken and made her way towards the sea and threw herself into it. She had to find a way to do something. She was going to die because she had to make Tony fall in love with her and marry her. Her sister's gave her a knife and told her that if she killed Tony then she would be free and wouldn't die. She made her way towards his house and found him sleeping. She stood there, but couldn't bring herself to kill the man who she loved. She threw the knife in the ocean and then she herself followed a few minutes later.

The End


	4. Sleeping Abby

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Once Upon An NCIS

Sleeping Beauty

Sleeping Abby

The Scuito's were very happy as they showed their daughter Abigail nicknamed Abby to their friends. A woman who was not invited crashed the party and told her parents that when she grew up she would die when she pricked her finger on a spindle and then she left. One of her Aunt's made a spell that countered the curse that would let Abby die and so instead of killing the child it would only put her to sleep. Her father forbade the castle to have any spindles in the castle not knowing that the baby's Aunt made the spell. He did not want to lose his daughter when she was an adult.

The girl grew up and her parents and her Aunt's and Uncle's loved her. She didn't have a want in the world and she loved her parents and numerous Aunts and Uncles. She loved walking around the woods and she loved to take care of the animals that her parents owned.

Abby was an adult when she was exploring the dungeons of her house. She was too scared to do this as a child and so she never explored that part of the house. She went downstairs and on the last door she found a woman sitting near a spindle and she wondered what it was like to do what she was doing. She made her way to the spindle and pricked her finger and quickly went to sleep. The woman's curse was fulfilled.

One of her Aunts found her and put the whole castle to sleep. It was a year and when somebody found the way to wake her up.

A young Tim McGee had heard the story of the sleeping princess. He wanted to see what the young princess looked like and since he was an adult he didn't have to ask his parents. He made his way towards the castle and went inside.

When he saw the sleeping princess he quickly fell in love. He smiled down at her and gave her a kiss and then straightened up. Suddenly the princess's eyes opened and sat up. She looked around and when she saw Tim she smiled. Her parents and the other employees had also woke up too.

A month later after Tim and Abby were dating, Tim had asked her hand in marriage and she said yes. The ceremony was beautiful and the two newlyweds went on their honeymoon. A year later they were blessed with twins. A boy and a girl. The boy was named Tim Anthony McGee and the girl was Gloria Isabella McGee. They were both beautiful children and their parents quickly fell in love with the two infants.

The End


	5. Three Little Boys

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: Yes, I know the three little boys doesn't work for the story, but I wanted to make it kind of like the three little pigs. I couldn't put it in as three little men, so I decided to put in three little boys.

Once Upon An NCIS

Three Little Pigs

Three Little Boys

Tony, Tim and Jethro were standing in the kitchen when their mother told them to go make their fortune. They boys headed out into the forest and started to make their homes. Tony made his home out of straw and sat back as he surveyed his handiwork. Tim made his house out of sticks and he looked around and smiled at the work that he had done. Jethro had made his home out of bricks and when he was done he looked around and smirked. He knew that this would be a strong house.

One day a wolf came up to Tony's house and started talking to the boy

"Little boy, little boy let me in."

"Not by the hair on my chinny-chin-chin!"

"Then I'll huff, and I'll puff, and I'll blow your house down!"

The wolf huffed and puffed and blew the house down. When he was done he went to the other house and talked to the other boy.

"Little boy, little boy let me in."

"Not by the hair on my chinny-chin-chin!"

"Then I'll huff, and I'll puff, and I'll blow your house down!"

The wolf huffed and puffed and the house blew down. After the wolf was done with that house he went to the next one and talked to the last boy.

"Little boy, little boy let me in."

"Not by the hair on my chinny-chin-chin!"

"Then I'll huff, and I'll puff, and I'll blow your house down!"

The wolf huffed and puffed, but the house would not blow down. The wolf stood there and then tried to get the boy to come out, but the boy would not leave the house. The wolf then yelled at the boy that he was coming down the chimney and so he did. Jethro quickly started the fire in the fireplace and boils water in the pot he put on the fire. The wolf falls into the pot and the boy puts the lid on the pot and traps the wolf.

The End


End file.
